se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones España-ONU/ONU
Secretarios generales de la ONU con mandatarios españoles António Guterres= António Guterres Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish King Juan Carlos (L) chats with Portugal's former prime minister Antonio Guterres (R), 11 March 2005, during the inauguration of the 'Forest of the Missing' at El Retiro's park in Madrid, commemorating the nearly 200 people who died in the 11 March 2004 bombings in Madrid. António Guterres - Felipe VI.jpg| Don Felipe durante el encuentro con el ex primer ministro de la República Portuguesa, Antonio Guterres, en la Embajada de España. © Casa de S.M. el Rey António Guterres - Felipe González.jpg| Antonio Guterres acompañado por Felipe González en la Universidad Europea. KIKE PARA António Guterres - José María Aznar.jpg| On 18 June 2000, António Guterres, Portuguese Prime Minister (right), greets his Spanish counterpart, José María Aznar, upon his arrival at the Santa Maria da Feira European Council. cvce.eu António Guterres - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Antonio Guterres, presidente de la Internacional Socialista, ayer en Lisboa. EFE António Guterres - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy (i), recibe al secretario general electo de Naciones Unidas, el exministro portugués António Guterres. EFE António Guterres - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Pedro Sánchez, y el Secretario General de la ONU. AP Photo / Craig Ruttle |-| Ban Ki-moon= Ban Ki-moon Ban Ki-moon - Juan Carlos I.jpg| © Casa de S.M. el Rey. Su Majestad el Rey Don Juan Carlos saluda al secretario general de las Naciones Unidas, Ban Ki-Moon. Cartagena de Indias (Colombia), 26.09.2016 Ban Ki-moon - Felipe VI.jpg| El Rey Felipe VI y el secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon (d), durante el encuentro que han celebrado antes del discurso que el monarca ofrecerá en la sede de las Naciones Unidas / Efe. Ban Ki-moon - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Ban Ki Moon respalda la mediación de Zapatero en Venezuela NUEVA YORK | EUROPA PRESS Ban Ki-moon - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, ha recibido en el Palacio de la Moncloa al secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon. EFE Ban Ki-moon - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez y Ban Ki-moon. EFE |-| Kofi Annan= Kofi Annan Juan Carlos I - Kofi Annan.jpg| SM Juan Carlos I y el ex Secretario General de la ONU, Kofi Annan en la Cumbre Iberoamericana de 2003. Felipe VI - Kofi Annan.jpg| El Príncipe de Asturias fue recibido por Kofi Annan e Inocencio Arias en su visita a las Naciones Unidas. Hola.com Felipe González - Kofi Annan.jpg| Felipe González y Kofi Annan se han reunido para hablar sobre la crisis electoral de Congo EFE José María Aznar - Kofi Annan.jpg| José María Aznar y Kofi Annan, ayer en el palacio de la Moncloa. ULY MARTÍN José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Kofi Annan.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Kofi Annan se estrechan la mano en las alinatas del palacio de La Moncloa. U. MARTÍN |-| Boutros Boutros-Ghali= Boutros Boutros-Ghali Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Spain's king Juan Carlos chats with Egyptian Finance Minister Youssef Boutros-Ghali (L) as he arrives at Cairo International Airport, Cairo,Egypt . Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| MÉXICO; 16,1,1992.El presidente del gobierno español, Felipe González, se ha entrevistado hoy con el secretario General de Naciones Unidas, Boutros Boutros Ghali. Ambos mandatarios se encuentran en el país azteca para asistir al acto de la firma de Paz para El Salvador. Efe/ Barriopdero |-| Javier Pérez de Cuéllar= Javier Pérez de Cuéllar Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Felipe González, coincidió ayer con el secretario general de las Naciones Unidas, Javier Pérez de Cuéllar, a quien invitó a una cena privada en la Moncloa. EL PAÍS, 22 AGO 1983 |-| Kurt Waldheim= Kurt Waldheim Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Don Juan Carlos se entrevistó con el secretario general de la ONU Francisco Franco - Sin imagen.jpg| Francisco Franco (Ex Caudillo de España)UN-Secretary-General Waldheim meets Generalisimo Francisco Franco at El Pardo during his state visit. Madrid. 12th June 1975. Photograph. (Photo by Votava/Imagno/Getty Images) Adolfo Suárez - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Adolfo Suárez, que ayer inició su -visita oficial a Estados Unidos, ratificó en la sede de la ONU y ante su secretario general, Kurt Waldheim, los pactos de los Derechos Humanos. Nueva York 28 ABR 1977 DARIO VALCARCEL. El País Fuentes Categoría:España-ONU